Band Geeks, Crossover Style!
by DemonFox101
Summary: A crossover of Sly Cooper, Yu Yu Hakusho, Star Fox, and many others. Ogre, Koenma's assistant, starts a band. It's funny, I promise.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything that pertains to the Nintendo Game Characters. I basically copy the Spongebob plot and add a few scenes of my own. I don't plagiarize, I just like seeing my favorite Spongebob episodes reenacted by my favorite game and anime characters. NO FLAMES! Please read and review! Demonfox101 saying signora! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Band Geeks

Crossover Style!

  
  
  
  


Next door to Koenma's office, Ogre was sitting on his couch, with a black music stand sitting in front of him. In his hand he had a trumpet. As he brought the golden instrument to his lips, a knock came at the door. 

  
  


Ogre: Damn, I can never get any practice in. 

  
  


He walked over to the door and opened the door. Koenma was looking at him in his teenager form.

  
  


Koenma: Hiya Ogre! Still practicing that old trumpet I see.

  
  


Ogre: Yeah, I think I've gotten better, Listen! 

  
  


Ogre played a short tune on his trumpet. It screeched and hooted. Koenma covered his ears.

  
  


Koenma: Please, make it stop! 

  
  


Ogre: Oh shut up sir!

  
  


Koenma: Very well, since you told me to shut up, I won't tell you what I was going to.

  
  


Koenma started for the door. Ogre's eyes widened and he fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around Koenma's legs.

  
  


Ogre: Please tell me sir! Please! Wah! *tear*

  
  


Koenma: Oh, very well. I have been invited to go play at the Gaming Bowl this Tuesday with the great ogre band, which I might add, you never made.

  
  


Ogre: so, how does this pertain to me if I can't go.

  
  


Koenma: Let me finish. I have to go elsewhere on Tuesday and can't make it. You once told me that you had a band, so I was wondering if you guys could cover for me.

  
  


Ogre: Well, I uh, that is, um... *sweat drop*

  
  


Koenma: HA! You don't have a band! I guess I'll find someone else to cover for me.

  
  


Ogre: That's what you think! It just so happens I do have a band and we'll play at that Gaming Bowl! You'll see!

  
  


Koenma: I guess I will, won't I?

  
  


Koenma walked out the door and left on his trip in an awaiting bus.

  
  


Ogre: Great, just great, I gotta drum up a band some how. Heh, band humor, heh heh.

  
  


1 day later, Kuwabara ran wall and there was a paper on it. 

  
  


Kuwabara: OW! Hey, let's see *he begins reading the paper as Botan, Yusake, Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei walk up. Yukina followed them.*

  
  


Kuwabara (reading the sign): Hey all you not so famous people, how'd you actualy like to be famous!

  
  


Meanwhile, in Paris, Sly Cooper and his friends had run into the same sign. 

  
  


Sly: And be adored my millions of people you don't even know!

  
  


Carmelita: Join Ogre's Band.

  
  


Meanwhile, Fox and his team had run into another sign on a phone pole in Corneria city.

  
  


Krystal and Fox (in unison): Class starts at 8:30 sharp.

  
  


In Hyrule, Link found one. 

Link (to his bud Capt. Falcon): Not to mention, free refreshments.

  
  


That night, Ogre was in a little truck piled high with all sorts of assorted instruments. He looked at his watch. It was 8:31.

  
  


Ogre: Stupid music rental rat! He made me late! 

He drove up to an old unused warehouse. He walked in through the large double doors. Chairs were on each side of the building and a path was cleared between the chairs. It was noisy with everyone talking and looking around.

  
  


Everyone: blah, blah, blah , blah , blah ,blah....(looking around.)

  
  


Ogre: People, people, settle down! (Everyone looks at him) Okay, do any of you have any experience playing instruments? 

  
  


Ganandorf: (raises his hand) Do instruments of torture count?

  
  


Ogre: No.

  
  


Kuwabara: Is mayonnaise an instrument?

  
  


Ogre: *rolls eyes* No Kuwabara, Mayonnaise isn't an instrument.

  
  


Kuwabara starts to raise his hand.

  
  


Ogre: No Kuwabara, Mustard isn't an instrument either. Okay, none of you have any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *slaps knee*

  
  


Everyone stares at him blankly. *cricket chirps* 

  
  


Ogre: Okay, repeat after me. (He plays a series of notes on his trumpet) Bras section, got! 

  
  


The brass section repeated his notes. So did the strings and woodwinds. 

  
  


Ogre: Now drums.

  
  


In the drums, Hiei, Kurama, Fox, Krystal, Falco and Yusake all stuck their drumsticks in their mouths and blew. The drumsticks flew out of their mouths and stuck in the wall all around Ogre.

  
  


Ogre: To bad that didn't kill me.

  
  


Capt. Falcon: When do we get the free food? 

  
  


Krystal: Yeah! I want some chicken legs!

  
  


Fox: Hey, you heard my girl! Where's the chicken?!

  
  


Panic ensues, everyone is arguing on what food to serve.

  
  


Yusake: Turkey!

  
  


Botan: No, Ramen Noodles!

  
  


Sly: No, potatoes!

  
  


Carmelita: Mm! Potatoes!

  
  


Ogre: (to himself) Oh boy. This is gonna be a long 3 days.

  
  


Announcer from Spongebob (offstage): Day two. 

Everyone is practicing their instruments.

  
  


Ogre: Hey Link, how the accordion solo comin'? 

  
  


Link: Great, wanna see? He plays the accordion and it blows up. 

  
  


Link: *black face and hair sticking out behind his head.) Ow.

  
  


Ganandorf: HA HA! 

  
  


Ogre: *sweatdrop* Okay...

  
  


Ogre walks over to Fox and Krystal. They were making out furiously, so he decided not to talk to them.

  
  


Ogre walks over to Sly and Carmelita, the two that are playing tuba.

  
  


Ogre: How's it going, you two? 

  
  


Sly: Great, wanna hear? 

  
  


Ogre: Sure.

  
  


Sly and Carmelita try to play but no sound comes out of the tuba's .

  
  


Carmelita: What the hell did you do!

  
  


Sly: I didn't do nothn'! 

  
  


Carmelita and Sly blow hard and Bentley flies out of Carmelita's tuba while Murray, holing a chicken leg, flies out of Sly's tuba.

  
  


Everyone looks at him. 

  
  


Murray: Hi. Pulls a box of KFC boneless chicken legs out of his shirt.

  
  


Krystal *pulls out staff* : He's got the chicken!

  
  


Hiei: He's been holdin' the food out on us!

  
  


Kurama: Death to him!

  
  


Yusake: Die, Fat boy! *fires spirit gun* 

  
  


Yusake's spirit gun misses Murray and hits Slippy. 

  
  


Slippy: OW! I got a boo-boo! 

  
  


Peppy: HA! Everyone, point and laugh at Slippy! 

  
  


Everyone points and laughs at Slippy.

  
  


Yukina: Hey don't laugh at the poor froggy.

  
  


Falco: He's a toad. 

  
  


Yukina: Oh. *points at Slippy* HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

  
  


Ogre: Oh boy.

  
  


Announcer: Day three. 

Everyone is sitting in a chairs, holding instruments.

  
  


Ogre: Okay people, this is our last night together, and I know none of you have gotten any better but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna be fancy right?

  
  


Ganandorf: *loudly* Correct!

  
  


Ogre: So maybe if we play loud, people will think were good.

  
  


Capt. Falcon: Is this the part where kick our feet out? 

  
  


Ogre: No that's a chorus line. 

  
  


Falco: Kicking, I wanna do some kicking! *kicks Krystal who falls on Fox* 

  
  


Fox and Krystal: Why you....

  
  


Fox and Krystal jump on Falco and fight him. A cloud of smoke envelopes the fight. The fight rolls outside the door.

  
  


Falco: AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

  
  


Fox and Krystal walk in, and sit down. Falco follow with his head sticking out of a trumpet.

  
  


Falco: Whoever owns the white sedan, ya left your lights on.

  
  


Hiei: Oh, that be me.

  
  


Hiei walks out to tend to his car.

  
  


5 minutes later:

  
  


Ogre: Okay, now let's play loudly and test my theory. 1, 2, 3, go!

  
  


On the outside of the warehouse, the windows blew out as all the forms of instruments blasted as loud as they could .

  
  


In the warehouse, Ogre was blown against the wall.

  
  


Ogre: Okay, maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us.

  
  


Botan: Maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't play with fur on their hands!

  
  


Sly: What did you say, punk?

  
  


Botan: Fur sucks!

  
  


Carmelita: This fur is for more than just attracting mates! *she begins fighting Botan.*

  
  


Pandemonium ensues. Link and Ganandorf were dueling with clarinets, the Star Fox team were pelting Capt. Falcon with drumsticks. Capt. Falcon was using cymbals for shields and then hit Kuwabara with them. Yusake flipped Botan's skirt. She kicked his nuts. Keiko hit Hiei in the head with her trumpet. Hiei punched her. Kurama was just sitting had Kuwabara on the floor, choking him with his bare hands. The clock hit 11:00. Everyone stopped fighting.

  
  


Fox: (choking Slippy) Hey, class is over. 

  
  


Everyone got up and were acting like good friends again. 

  
  


Yusake: (With his arm around Keiko) Yeah, we should go to a movie sometime.

  
  


Link: Yeah Ganandorf, You're my best worst enemy. 

  
  


Ganandorf: You to! (Hugs Link)

  
  


Link: I don't like you that much.

  
  


As the group reached the doors, they all met a crying Ogre.

  
  


Ogre: Thank you! Thank you all! You took my only dream and ground it into little tiny bite-sized pieces. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a horrific landslide of instruments. He walked off.

  
  


Slippy: Your welcome.

  
  


Peppy: That poor, poor creature. He came to us in his time of need, and we let him down.

  
  


Sly: Yeah, Carmelita, who gave you a job as police inspector?

  
  


Carmelita: The police chief.

  
  


Sly: Fox, who gave you the Dinosaur Planet job there you met Krystal, the love of you life?

  
  


Fox: That'd be general Pepper.

  
  


Sly: Falco, you repairs your Arwing every time you screw up?

  
  


Falco: It's usually Slippy or some mechanic guys. Hey wait a minute, I don't always screw up!

  
  


Yukina: Shaddup bird, you always screw up!

  
  


Sly: Right, so if we just pretend that Ogre was a mechanic, of was a General, maybe we could find the strength inside us all to help him!

  
  


Hiei: Yeah! For the mechanic!

  
  


Yusake and Keiko: Yeah, for the police chief!

  
  


Everyone practiced hard that night. 

  
  


The next day, Tuesday, Ogre was standing outside the entrance of the Gaming Bowl. 

  
  


Ogre: Oh man, I just hope Koenma isn't here.

  
  


At that point Koenma walked into his field of view.

  
  


Ogre: Koenma! AH! I thought you had to go somewhere!

  
  


Koenma: I just lied because I wanted to see you blow it. So, where's your band?

  
  


Ogre: They couldn't come, they died.

  
  


Koenma: (points behind Ogre) Then who are they?

  
  


Ogre looks at the large group of what appears to be rock stars, with sleeveless shirts, headbands, and leather pants and other apparel.

  
  


Ogre: That would be my band! AHHH!

  
  


Botan: Ogre, were ready to perform!

  
  


They all entered the building and got on a large platform. It was a huge elevator that took the band into the middle of a NFL super bowl game! The crwod went wild as the loud speakers announced the band's arrival.

  
  


Kuwabara: Boy, these sure are some ugly characters.

  
  


Hiei: Maybe were near one of those toxic waste dumps.

  
  


Kurama (holding Botan): I think I'm gonna be sick!

  
  


Ogre: Okay, 1, 2, 3, .....4....

  
  


The trumpets sounded a beautiful chorus and then they moved aside.

  
  


Koenma: O_O;;

  
  


Ogre: O_O 

  
  


Ganandorf played a short solo on is keyboard.

  
  


The group parted and there stood Sly with a mike in his hands.

  
  


Sly: (Perfect impression of whatever band Spongebob did)

The winner takes all

It's the thrill of one more kill

The last one to fall....

Will never sacrifice their will

Ogre: Wow!

  
  


Koenma fainted and some ambulance guys carried him away on a stretcher. 

  
  


Fox was the lead guitarist. Krystal was second. Botan was on her customized drum set and everyone else just had their instruments from practice. Carmelita had a bass guitar along with Keiko and Kurama.

  
  


Sly: (singing the song finally reaching the chorus) 

And it's Sweet, Sweet, sweet victory

and it's ours for the taking,

it's ours for the fight

  
  


Ogre dance around. His dream of having a great band was fulfilled. 

  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
